Electrically powered photocopiers, laser printers and the like contain operating units and/or elements which work at high temperatures, which causes them to heat the photocopier during operation. Such units/elements include the fusion unit, lighting bulbs, motors, transformers, etc., which generate a quantity of heat which needs to be evacuated.
Moreover, the photocopier generally comprises at least two corona effect devices, one of which charges the photoconductor with electrostatic charges of appropriate polarity before the image is printed and the other of which discharges residual charges after cleaning of the photoconductor. The transfer of the developed image may also be performed by a corona device.
During their operation, these corona devices generate a certain quantity of ozone, which must be evacuated and/or reduced both for ecological reasons and because it can damage the photoconductor. To accomplish this photocopiers employ air flows actuated by suitable ventilators situated in different parts of the photocopier to individually ventilate the various units and/or elements generating heat and ozone. Each of these air flows issues from the photocopier by its own separate route.
This scattered configuration of ventilators and their relative air routes renders machines very bulky and costly.